The Sister of Mustang
by Game-girl209
Summary: Mustang's sister, was visiting her brother, on the same day she met the Fullmetal Aclemist. See what wonders will hapen, with them, and the character of Alisha! : ENJOY! Manga/Brotherhood Version.


**Yo, this is my first Fullmetal alchemist fic, it's probably a bit OCC. Sorry, I wil try to improve!**

**Disclaimer: Game-girl209 owns nothing.

* * *

**As the sun's brilliant glow, engulfed and shone on the city of Central, and the wind's dance with the leaves continued. Alisha Mustang, sister of Colonel Roy Mustang, walked along the city's streets, as she ventured to the military's base, to give her brother a beaten- no, a greeting, yes a greeting!

She, herself, was a 14 year old girl, with long dark brown hair, and sharp blue eyes, in other words, small enough, to make think she was half Asian, her height was of normal stature for someone her age at: 5'4.

She entered her brother office, with out knocking or any other way to show notice. The door screeched open slowly with, Alisha, secretly hoping to scare 'the living life out of him.'

'Very creative!' she thought to herself, about dubbing the terror, which she wished to come.

However, it did not turn out as so, with her brother merely, grinning away at her, like the fool he was, and greeting her with a "Long time no see, my dear, lovely sister!"

Alisha cursed inwardly at her failed attempt, and replied "How many times have you risked your life since a last saw you, this time, oh, innocent Brother?" putting an efficacy, on the 'innocent.'

"Oh, I'm afraid, I would be too terrified to tell you, Alisha, for I am still recovering from the last critical beaten I received from your oh so powerful fists," he continued playing on, now making a fake scarred face.

Alisha laughed at that. "Don't be acting so afraid to something you are not, people might start think you have lost your so called beautiful head! Then, who's to take over as: Futher, and rescue this land from it's evil inhabitants?!" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure if I ever do fall, similar to as you say, you will be such a wonderful sister, into bringing me back to my former glory!"

"And what if you would die?" she glared, suddenly serious.

"You know, well enough, that I won't die easily, so lighten up a bit, it's a brilliant day!" he grinned, his happy-go-lucky grin, that Alisha hated with passion.

"What the hell, Roy?! Why do always, do this?! Make everything a game?! You know, life isn't a game! Why do you make it so?!"Alisha exclaimed, trying to answers out of her brother.

Roy continued to stare at her patiently, and answered, "If life is a game, there is always away to win. And like a game, anything can happen!" he smiled.

"GRR! What must you be so excruciatingly annoying, you bloody idiot?!" Alisha slamed the door on her was out of the office.

Roy blinked, 'As moody as ever...'

'That stupid idiot! Thinking everything is a game?! What the hell?! Why is he always like that?! Why can't he be serious for once? Even be an idiot who's serious, for all I care! UGH! Effing, infuriating, brother!' Alisha continued to ramble on in her head, about the flaws of her brother, and how to torture him later on for vengeance, as she stomped down the hallways, looking at the ground while she walked.

'He deserves to be hit over the head with a frying pan covered in bard wire! See how he likes it then! Though, then he'll probably act like a baby and cry-' her thoughts stopped there, and was replaced by what was the thing she banged into. Which felt like a wall to her.

"Ugh!" she grunted at her sore nose and back-side, which she landed on with sore impact of the ground. Which meant, it hurt like hell!

"Oh, I'm sorry, about that! Did I hurt you at all?" she heard a voice with a sort of echo in it, like they were in metal.

She raised her head to see who or what it was. Her eyes revealed to her, that it was a massive suit of armor, that held the voice. Beside the large metal was a really really small boy who was merely, looking at the situation, as in studying it.

"Apart, from the annoying pain on my nose, I'm fine, thanks," Alisha stood up.

"I'm sorry, about that, I really am!" the armor said.

"Meh, it's fine, I think that helped me clear my head a bit, after having a stupid arguement with my brother," Alisha smiled. "Well mostly me shouting my head off, and him grinning like the idiot he is," she added.

"Your brother works in the military?" this time the really little boy spoke up.

"Unfortunately..." Alisha sighed. "Anyways, see ya! I just remembered something, I had to do!" she waved turning around and walked to the way towards her brother's office again.

As she walked she saw the armor, and Midget -she had dubbed them- was walking in the same direction. 'Freaky much. Hopefully they aren't stalkers...' she laughed silently to herself at the thought.

Alisha turned her head, "Hey, where are you going? 'Cause, I'm not fond of thinking people are stalkers!" she asked.

"Stalkers?" both the boys -she thought, they were anyway- mumbled, trying to get what she was saying. They came to the realization at the same time, and at the same time they replied: "We're not! We're just going to Colonel Mustang's office!"

"Mustang, huh? I'm going to the same place, unless, you're secretly watching my every move and have some ability to mind read and are planning, on stalking me for the rest of my life?!" she exclaimed.

"WE'RE NOT STALKERS!" they both announced, loudly.

"Okay, okay! Forgive me!" Alisha pleaded putting hands in front of her face as defense. They had calmed down, by now, and both shook their heads in wonder.

The group of three had reached Mustang's office door, as Alisha had said, "You can go in first, because I'm afraid if I go in first he will not be well enough to talk," she informed them. The two, thought in confusion by what she meant by that.

Mustang opened the door, reveling his little sister, and Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Hello, Fullmetal, Alphonse, may ask what you are doing with my sister? Or Alisha could you care, to full me in?" he asked nicely. The way that irritated Alisha.

Before Alisha had time to speak, Edward and Alphonse both shouted, "SISTER?! Mustang has a sister?!"

"Uh-huh. I'm wondering why my dearest sister, did not tell you." Roy said.

"Meh, I was probably still in a bad mood at the time, so I didn't want to mention you as my brother," Alisha shrugged.

"Why are you here, Alisha? I thought you had your annual moody disagreement with me, already,"her brother asked.

"Humph! I still have something to do to before, I let you off the hook, for being such a fool!" Alisha replied.

"Oh, how I wonder what it could be!" he said sarcastically.

"Anyways, talk with them, about whatever it is, you wanna talk about, and I talk to you afterwords," Alisha walked off.

"'Lisha!" her brother called her by her nickname. She turned around, "Don't be too angry with me, you never know, when you'll regret it!" he smiled that annoying smile.

Alisha was not in the mood for fighting, "Whatever, I probably will one day, bu that's the future, this the present, Roy!" she called.

Alisha continued to walk on, towards the library, so she could get some reading done while they were conversing, but yet again, she so deep in thought, which yet again she was not looking to see where she was going and walked into something, but this thing actually felt like a someone, this time.

"Hey, Alisha. How are you?" Havoc smiled.

She knew the blond man for a few years now. Every time, she would visit her brother, she would at some time, see him. She conversed with him in a nicer manner than she did, with her brother.

"I was in a good mood, then, Roy aggravated me and now, I'm angry again, so yeah, great!" her sarcasm was obvious.

Havoc, only laughed at his superior's sister, and said, "Hey I gotta go. Don't get too angry, you might end up killing someone, preferably your brother, by accident!" he walked off.

Alisha's mood, lifted a bit. Havoc always cheered her up somehow. This time as she walked she focused on where she going, and thinking more clearly, Havoc, had some effect on her, she thought. It was not infatuation, that got her liking him, she knew that. Only, his personality, and his ability, with cheering her up, that made her admire him.

Alisha felt like doing cartwheels and handsprings, out of happiness, when she ventured on to the library. She did so, and, the people in the corridors, looked at her strangely, but she didn't care. Just seeing her idol, after so long, made her not have a care in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please?**

**I know it's short, I'll try to make it longer, in the future.  
**

**Tell me how it is, and if I should continue it! Please?!!!!! **

**Reveiw! Oh Already said that.... Whoops!**

**Meh, REVEIW!  
**


End file.
